


Parallel (Podfic)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: If time has shown him anything, it’s that the Way is a bridge they’re both on different sides of yet neither are willing to cross. (Podfic)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Deathwatch Dad (AKA his Mandalorian dad), Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Parallel (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parallel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567977) by [Shirokokuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokokuro/pseuds/Shirokokuro). 



https://soundcloud.com/user-906760263/parallel-ch-1

**Author's Note:**

> I cried my eyes out over this. I love this so so much. Seeing the parallels between Din's own parents and his own parenting experience was so heart-wrenching and sweet at the same time. I stan two mando dads.


End file.
